


Labyrinth - Within You

by Lukara_Spock



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Jareth - Freeform, Labyrinth - Freeform, Romance, Sarah Williams - Freeform, goblin king - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukara_Spock/pseuds/Lukara_Spock
Summary: (Yes, the title is the name of David Bowie's song, "Within You", but why not? It fits the theme of the story that I am creating).Nearly three years have passed since Sarah first entered the Labyrinth, encountered the Goblin King and saved her half-brother from him. For herself and her family, things have changed greatly. Sure, she still loves Toby but she's noticing that he's becoming more heart-to-heart with her father and step-mother than she'll ever be. She and Irene are still at each other's throats.Jareth crosses over into Sarah's world as "David" but the battle between the two continue, especially when things in Sarah's world falls apart around her. Jareth plans on offering a deal to Sarah, where she is better taken care of than she can ever be in her world.And if Sarah takes on the deal, how better can her world become? Especially with that of the Goblin King?
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted up on wattpad.com, under the same title and everything; I decided to post it here as well.

(If you're wondering why the step-mother is named Irene, it's because I am using the name that was given to her in the movie and it also uses the name Irene in all resources that relate to the movie).

I slammed my bedroom door shut as Irene screamed at me from the bottom of the staircase, I could hear her voice grow closer as her feet pounded up the staircase. Quickly enough, I locked it and shoved my bedside table and dresser up against it to keep her out. She pounded harshly on my door, jiggling the doorknob but her screaming didn't stop for a good long while. I didn't know if minutes had passed by or not, but soon enough she stopped and I could hear her walk away while shouting that she'll be talking with my father when he gets home.

Sighing out heavily, I walked over to my vanity and stared at the picture of my mother. Gently, the tips of my fingers grazed over it and a weak smile formed on my face. I had put the photos away no more than a couple of years ago feeling like I no longer needed to see them, but not even a few months after I did – they were back out again. Irene had slapped me hard across the face that day and I ran away from her. My father didn't even call out to me to stop or come back to properly talk, but I heard Irene tell him to just let me go. That's when the photos came back out.

Resting my head down on the vanity, I pulled open the drawer where the others things that I didn't feel like I needed were. Everything was still there – including the book, Labyrinth. Smiling down at it, the faint memories of my time in the Labyrinth swelled my mind. Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius made my smile grow even larger and I laughed to myself. Slowly rising up, I heard the hoot of an owl and I walked over to my bed, merely lying down and stared at what I could of the window.

Few moments after lying down, I heard Irene going by my bedroom with Toby. Cooing over him, his laughter and pleasure at her attention. She soon made a comment about me being harsh and mean, then turned her voice lovingly back to Toby. Anger flushed my cheeks, and my hands tightened into fists at her way of reinforcing her opinion of me onto Toby. Getting off my bed, I flung the windows open as I heard the front door close signaling that dad was home and Irene was probably lying in his ears about me.

I could hear the fainting knocking on my door and dad's voice calling through the wood to let me in. My mouth twitched a small bit, wondering what he was going to say and I heard the owl hoot once more. Walking away from the window, I headed to the door and merely pulled the bedside table away from it.

"Sarah, you want to tell me what happened? Especially with that of Irene?" He asked me, trying to keep his voice gentle with me.

"Why does everyone think I did something to her? Why does no one question what she did to me?" I questioned him, trying to keep my voice calm but I could hear the pain in it as it slowly rose. Quickly I shut my mouth and took a step or two back from the door.

"Sarah, we both know Irene would never do anything to you. Well come on downstairs, I brought home dinner. You can tell me about your day and how the rehearsals went." He said, trying to change the subject. He knew acting was a major thing for me, telling me that it was a good way to let my emotions out. Staring at the window, I could see the owl flutter a small bit on the branch and I pulled my dresser away from the door. Opening it, I flicked off the light switch and cautiously came out. Approaching the staircase, I saw Irene walking into the kitchen with Toby in her arms, happily cooing at him. Dad just patted my shoulders and headed down towards the kitchen.

Sitting down in my seat, Irene sat on the other end of the table across from me. Our eyes glanced at each other, the anger bursting bright. She knew that she couldn't control me the slightest. Dad handed me a container of Chinese food, and I saw my name was written on it. He knew what I liked, and I knew Irene would never touch it the slightest.

"So, how were the rehearsals." Dad asked me, after we all sat in silence for minutes on end just eating our food. Glancing at Toby, he was happily eating his food that was off the kid's menu.

"They were fine... nothing out of the usual." I told him, as I ate a few more bites.

"That's not what I heard from one of the mothers," Irene said to us. I glared at her, knowing that all of the mothers who has kids in after-school programs usually come together at a random times and gossip about their kids.

"It's not your place to say, Irene," I spat at her while she rolled her eyes.

"I got off of the phone just as you walked into the house and one of the mothers told me that you were replaced for lead roll." She said before taking a few more bites of food. "Guess acting doesn't run in your blood."

"And you're a heartless wretch! All you have is poison in your veins, no wonder you haven't had another child!" I said to her, my voice close to yelling. I could see her eyes growing wide and Toby slowly started to whimper.

"Now, look what you did Sarah. Do you always have to raise your voice?" Irene called out to me and I felt my eyes grow wide.

"You started it, Irene." I spat out at her. I could hear dad cough a small bit and I just left the table in a huffy breath. Irene spat a few more words about me and I could hear dad join in a couple more words. Slamming my bedroom door shut, I could hear them both talking a bit more then silence followed after.

I lay down on my bed for what seemed to be hours on end, till I heard Irene shout out to me that she and dad were leaving for the evening with instructions for me on how to handle Toby. I wanted to shout to her that it was only Wednesday, but the front door slammed shut before I could say a word; groaning, I got off my bed and went to check up on Toby.

He lay there asleep in his crib, no sign of disturbance at all. Lancelot in his grasp and I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't wake him up when she slammed the door. Turning off the light and stepping out of the room, I could hear the laughter of creatures and I immediately went back inside.

But everything was quiet and I clutched my hands into fists. Walking over to the crib, I saw Toby was still there and I just smiled. "Not this time, you're staying right here." I told him, my voice merely a whisper.

Taking in a deep breath, I quickly went to my bedroom and grabbed the book Labyrinth, then headed back to where Toby was. He still slept in our parents' bedroom, so I flopped down on the bed and turned on the lamp; opening the book, I could hear the faint disappointment of the goblins as they slowly went back into the shadows. Grinning, I felt like I won for the night.

The hours seem to pass by, and for a mere second I thought the clock chimed thirteen times instead of twelve. Glancing at it, it read only twelve at night and I decided to turn in for the night. Looking at Toby, he was still in the crib fast asleep. Carefully, I turned off the lamp light and left the door cracked open.

Walking into my room, I pulled my dresser back to the spot that it was once in and changed into my night clothes. Lying down on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling and merely smiled to myself as I felt sleep wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed by, and I didn't have the need to show up at Drama club since everyone was focused on rehearsing for the play. So now, I spent my afternoons in the park near my house like I use to. Setting my bag down on the bench, I walked away from it with the play script in my hands and began rehearsing like I still had the lead role. Merlin sat by my bag, watching me play out the scenes until he decided to sniff around the area.

In the middle of one line, he came running over to me and dropped something down by my feet. Sitting down on the ground, he nudged it a bit more and I picked up the clear crystal ball that he found. I played around with it in my hands and the faint memories of seeing it in the hands of the Goblin King filled my mind.

"You have a very curious little dog, Sarah." I heard his voice call out to me and I looked around frantically; but my eyes saw no one here in the park at all. Glancing back down at the ball, I could hear his words once more, but he was singing a song.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

_There's such a fooled heart, beatin' so fast, in search of new dreams._

_A love that will last, within your heart._

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-ou-ou._

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling down._

_Falling in love._

Merlin's barking snapped me out of the thought and I stared down at the watch on my wrist. It was past seven o' clock and I knew that I was going to be dead with Irene. Getting up, I clutched the ball tightly in my hand and slipped it into my bag with the script in tow. Whistling at Merlin, he came running after me and the two of us took off at top speed to reach the house.

We ran down the familiar path till we saw the Victorian style houses of our street. Letting out a deep breath, I quickly suck in a new one and picked up my pace. Merlin kept up next to me, and I could see a few neighbors staring at me as I saw the front door to my house open up and Irene stepped out with Toby in her arms. The anger was apparent in her face and I could feel the anger rising up in me. Approaching her, she thrusted Toby into my arms and he began to cry loudly as she headed for the car.

"I've left the list on the table. Don't make anything for dinner, eat the leftovers." She called out to me.

"Why don't you ever watch Toby yourself? He's your child, not mine!" I shouted at her, but she slammed the car door shut and started up the engine. Taking in a deep breath, I marched towards the car but she drove off before I could even get close.

"Heartless witch!" I shouted out, "I wish you were turned into a goblin that couldn't do anything right!" Turning away, I knew a few neighbors saw what happened and word might get around later on about this, and I headed right inside the house allowing Merlin to come inside.

Toby continued to cry in my arms, he eventually calmed down after an hour of being in my arms and I sang to him or read him books. After a while, I got him to the kitchen and fed him dinner. He ate rather neatly for me, but whenever Irene fed him, he was always sloppy. Course, she always babied him while he ate too, so she distracted him quite a bit. Dad never says a word about it, but when I do, she snapped at me for me. Eventually I stopped and she just continued.

Going upstairs, I put Toby up in his crib and read him another book. Tucking him in, I put Lancelot next to him, flipped the light off and left the room. Quietly going downstairs, I grabbed my bag that was on the floor and headed upstairs to my room. Plopping the bag on my bed, I walked over to my vanity and sat down staring at the mirror. Silence filled the room for a few moments until I heard something fall to the floor, and when I glanced at the direction, I heard sometime rolling towards me. Slowly standing up, I felt the crystal ball hit my food.

Grasping it, I sat down at my vanity once more and stared at it like I did at the park. Slowly his voice leaked out once more, the song picking up once more.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars._

_I'll leave my love between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-ou-ou._

_As the world falls down._

_Falling. As the world falls down._

_Falling. As the world falls down._

_Falling. Falling. Falling._

_Falling in love, as the world falls down._

_Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling._

_Falling in love, as the world falls down._

_Makes no sense at all. Makes no sense to fall._

_Falling, as the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling in love, as the world falls down._

_Falling. Falling, falling in love, as the world falls down._

Smiling, I stared at the ball not even caring the slightest of anything else going on until I heard dad open up my bedroom door. Quickly, I jolted upwards and put the ball behind a couple of journals and books.

"I called out a couple of times, no one answered. Anything happened between with Toby?"

"Uh no, he's fine dad. Put him to sleep..." I glanced over at the clock and I saw only an hour had passed since he went to bed, "To sleep an hour ago. Not a sound since." I told him, he just nodded his head and closed the door, leaving me alone in silent.

Letting out a deep sigh, I picked up the crystal ball once more and merely stared at with with some sort feeling towards it – a genuine care as to what lay inside of it. Smiling at it, I clutched it tightly in my hand and pulled it close to my heart. Closing my eyes, I leaned back while taking in a deep breath but jerked forward at the sound of the doorbell. Getting up from my vanity, I headed downstairs and muttered under my breath that Irene forgot her key; opening it up, I saw a policeman standing right in front of me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I questioned him, shyly saying my words.

"I've gotten calls from neighbors that there seems to be disturbances happening here." He told me, and dad appeared behind him.

"Sarah, why don't you go upstairs and I'll handle this." Dad told me, I just nodded my head and headed back upstairs while dad let the officer step into the house. Everything stayed quiet for the longest while downstairs as I sat on my bed staring at my closed bedroom door, waiting for dad to come and tell me that it was going to be okay. Slowly getting up, I walk over to my vanity and sat down on the chair, my eyes focused on the mirror.

"Sir Didymus, are you there?" I questioned softly, afraid that the officer might hear my voice and wonder who I might be talking too.

"Have no fear, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius are here!" I heard him call out as Ambrosius barked happily, I turned my head to see them on the other side of my bed. "Onward, Ambrosius!"

Ambrosius charged with all his might, but ducked under my bed while Sir Didymus was slammed into it. "Ambrosius, you come out from under there right now, I mean it Ambrosius!"

I laughed a small bit, and he peeked his head over the bed. "Ah Lady Sarah, I owe thee a wonderful welcome! Been a bit long since we last spoke."

"Sir Didymus, we only spoke a few weeks ago." I said, a faint laugh in my voice. And he joined in laughter.

"To what may be bothering your mind, Lady Sarah?" He questioned me, concern in his voice.

"An officer is at my house right, claiming that are disturbances going on." I told him, and he nodded his head at me.

"Is there disturbances?"

"Mainly between me and my stepmother... sometimes with my father, but not as many as I have with Irene." I told him, and he nodded his head once more.

"Perhaps, he is checking to make sure you are safe. Much like Ludo, Hoggle, Ambrosius and myself did when you journeyed through the labyrinth." His voice sounding happy at his thought of the officer protecting me, and I smiled at him.

"Perhaps you are right, but I can't say for sure. Perhaps, it is merely a warning, and if things are not fixed then... I don't know what will happen." Throwing my hands up in the air, I turned back towards my vanity.

"Lady Sarah, do not worry, you are safe long as you have me and Ambrosius, Ludo and Hoggle. You are always safe with us." He told me as he approached and I gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus, thank you." I said as Ambrosius came out from under the bed. Looking at him, he happily barked and came right up to us, giving my face a big lick. Laughing, I patted the top of his head and gave him a small kiss.

"And such good boy for the kiss, if I say so myself, Ambrosius." I said happily, and he barked with excitement. Sir Didymus laughed a small bit and I joined in myself, feeling a bit more at ease with myself now. Closing my eyes, I leaned back on the chair and silence fell over my room. Taking in a deep breath, I heard the front door slam shut and the sound of Irene's voice filled the house. I could hear her yelling, and Toby started to cry like a tornado siren going off.

Slamming my hands against my face, I got up from the vanity and headed out of my bedroom to Toby. Picking him up, I shushed him the best that I could but his wailing didn't stop as Irene kept going on. Eventually I heard her footsteps marching right up the staircase and she came right into the room.

"Why is it that you can't do anything right? You're always making Toby upset and causing trouble in this house!" She spat at me.

"I'm causing trouble? I'm not the one to go slamming doors and then come to yell at my face!" I said back to her and she rolled her eyes to where I noticed them. Looking behind her, dad appeared at the doorway with the officer standing right next to him.

"Perhaps you should listen better, Sarah! Now, get out of mine and your father's room. And take that dog outside!" She said to me, as I walked away from making sure that I took good measure not to even graze her the slightest. Heading to my bedroom, I slammed the door shut and locked it.

Falling down onto my bed, I stared up at the ceiling until the sound of something falling then rolling towards me caught my attention. Leaning over the bed, I picked up the crystal ball and gave it a small toss in their air. Catching it, I placed it under my pillow and lay thereon my bed as Dad and Irene talked to the officer until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My morning at school was rather boring, as I breezed through my math and history classes like they were nothing. But I heard my classmates talking, but when I drew close their voices would drop down to a whisper. Rolling my eyes, I shoved my hair behind my shoulder and continued walking down the hallway towards Theatre class.

My one place of solace where I can let my emotions out; without any really knowing how I really felt at all. Most of my classmates, including my teacher, thought I was a really good actor.

Walking into the class, I saw a few of the girls giggling but keeping their distance from where the teacher stood. Walking over to them, they instantly saw me and dragged me into the conversation.

"Sarah, did you hear yet? Our teacher apparently has a rather charming friend visiting today." Rachel said, while playing around with a lock of her wavy red hair. "I've already seen him. But he didn't give me a name."

"Did you even ask him for his name?" Stephanie asked her, raising an eyebrow that sat above her delicate green eyes to where it vanished beneath her dark bangs.

"I did! But he seemed to have to have his mind elsewhere!" Rachel said, "But you girls should really see him. I heard that the class before us, the girls were just swooning. And he's a really good singer."

Lauren H. giggled a small bit at the thought of him singing, because she was always interested in good singers. Rolling my eyes, I heard our teacher clapping his hands at us and telling us that we should take our seats for class to begin.

"What about changing into our costumes?" Kyle questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"No costumes today, Kyle, so everyone take your seats." Our teacher said, clapping his hands once more and everyone rushed to their seats. Course, the chatter didn't quiet down for a few moments longer, till the teacher called to us for our attention.

"Now, today we're going to be working with a college friend of mine. He's been busy a lot, but decided to take a break for just this season. Now please be respectful and on best behavior." He told all of us, we just nodded our heads in agreement. He waved his hand to the stage, and we all watched carefully. Within seconds, a man with wild blond hair, black heeled boots, black trousers, a dark blue baggy shirt came out onto the stage. He threw a few crystal balls up in the air and his eyes flicked over at us students; the make up around them made his eyes appear bolder. His sickle-shaped pendant gleamed around his neck.

In my mind, the name of Jareth came to my head. The Goblin King was here.

"And this must be your second class of the day." He said to us, a smile appearing on his face as he sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Everyone, this is David, he will be with us for the day." Our teacher said, giving David a smile.

"Sadly, I won't be able to stay for the club this afternoon. I've got a few other things that need to be done." He said, a bit of an apology sound filling his voice. A few girls complained about it, but I kept my mouth zipped shut.

"Now, David, I'll be leaving you in charge of the class. If any of the students here give you any trouble, write them down on a piece of paper and put it on my desk." Our teacher spoke out, as he and David shook hands.

"Mind telling me each of their names? I'm a fast learner for names." He said, giving him another smile.

"Of course, I say our name please stand up." A few students groaned that we have to go through introductions, but no one really complained about it. "First row we have – Lauren C., Kyle, William, Rachel, Stephanie, Elizabeth, Eric and Timothy. Second row – Lauren H., Jacob and Jason, Matthew, Jennifer, Amber, Kayla and Sarah."

Looking over at David, he was mouthing each name that was spoken and when my name was said his eyes directly flicked right at me. I merely looked down to avoid eye contact with him when I stood up. "Final row - Courtney, Michael, James, Megan and Zachary. That is all of them, David, and they are now at your command. Class, remember what I said in the beginning." With those words said, he left the room and we all stared at David.

"Well, a whole class at my command again." He said to us, a sort of appeasement in his voice. His eyes glanced around at all of us and he quickly stood up without the slightest hesitation. "Well, we got the next hour here together, so why don't get things started... To what play were you all working on with your teacher?"

Lauren H. was quick to shot up her hand, a wide smile on her face. "Labyrinth," she told him. Her voice was smooth and I could tell that she wasn't holding back that she was a fan of his. Glancing at David, I could see behind his mask that he was not happy with what she said. I merely lowered my eyes down to the floor, as he called out something but my mind was distracted for those few mere seconds. Glancing around, I saw that everyone was getting partnered up.

"Sarah, you're with me, since we don't have an even number class." David called out, and I could feel a faint blush rising in my cheeks. Behind me, a couple of the girls called me lucky. Getting up, I stood next to David and called back for the attention of the class.

"Alright, we're going to act out the scenes from the Labyrinth. I know it quite well, and I'll tell you which scene and lines I want you all to act. Be bold, be proud, say the lines like you truly mean it; I will also give you a few pointers after each group finishes their respective scene. Courtney, you and... Jacob start up first. Scene one, lines one through ten."

With that, class officially had begun. Everyone got to say their lines, that they were given; some students had to look through the book to make sure they were saying the right words. David, he continued to comment and give them small tips. Finally, it was mine and David's turn.

"I'll start, Sarah," David said, his voice sounding like it had power, "Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen."

He gave me a quick head nod, and I picked up the last lines, "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me."

I sounded strong in my lines; everyone could hear it. Looking at David, I could see the bold smile on his face, but his eyes were telling me a different story. He remembered I used those words to defeat him in the Labyrinth and I knew he was still rather angry at me for defeating him.

Just as he clapped his hands, the bell for class to end made us all jumped and everyone began moving about to get their stuff as he commented on everyone; some staying behind to hear what he had to say. Grabbing my bag, I heard him call out my name and I felt my feet froze right to their spot. Glancing at him, I shoved my hair out of my face and I realized that we were the only two alone in the room right now. The smile on his face was gone, and he was playing around with one of those crystal balls again.

"Your voice is strong, Sarah," David called out to me, as he walked a few mere simple steps. Taking in a deep breath I straightened myself out and he threw the crystal ball at me. Catching it, he gave me one of his smiles.

"Strong enough to defeat you, Goblin King." I spoke out to him, my tone serious. He simply laughed and threw another crystal ball in the air, catching it with his hand.

"Oh Sarah, you could have been promised so much if I kept the child," he told me but I interrupted him before he could say another word.

"I couldn't let you keep Toby. I had to get him back."

"And you won him back, my dear."

He grabbed a chair, turned it around and slung his arms over the backside resting his arms on the top of it. "But I am willing to offer you a trade," he spoke out, his voice low and the smile on it apparent.

"I'm not taking up any trades, Goblin King. I won't accept any."

"Oh, but Sarah, you don't even know what I am even offering."

"You have no power over me." I spoke out, my voice strong and it was close to being a yell. Grabbing my bag, I took off towards the door, but glanced back at him for the slightest second. I could see the sorrow in his eyes and the small look of longing, but turning my head away I went out the door. In my hand, I held the crystal ball tightly the thought wandering around in my head as to why I didn't give it back to him.

_Jareth's P.o.V_

I stared at Sarah as she walked out the door, she still wasn't going to give in to me. Taking in a deep breath, I stared at the crystal orb that was in my hand and I saw Sarah walking down the hallway towards a group of friends. Smiling, I tossed it up in the air and a peach landed in my hand. Taking a bite out of it, I got up from the chair and walked over the stage, thoughts wandering around in my head.

_Back to Sarah's P.o.V_

Sitting down with my friends, everyone happily chatted in the cafeteria though some students merely stared at me. Looking at my friends, they all could see that I needed answers.

"Just what is everyone talking about?" I questioned quietly, trying not to raise my voice to where the next table could.

"Word got out that a cop visited your house last night," Lauren H. answered me, popping a chip into her mouth. Her response only made me groan and I lowered my head a small bit.

"So, what was it about?" Courtney asked me. Shoving my hair over my shoulder, I casually rolled my eyes.

"My neighbors called on my house saying there were too many disturbances going on... by disturbances, I bet he was meaning the arguments that I have with Irene." I took a bite out of the peach that I had in my lunch bag, and stared at my friends.

"I thought you two were getting along just fine?" Rachel spoke out to me, confusion in her voice.

"I never said that we were getting along." I told her, the tone in my voice confirming my words.

The girls looked at each other, all of them now knowing the truth that my stepmother and I weren't getting along like they had assumed. Deep in my heart, I knew that I couldn't love her like how I truly love my real mother. Dad never asked me about how I liked Irene, never knowing my true feeling about her till she moved into our house and everything exploded. Then he sided with her over me. Then Toby came into our lives, course I hated him at first but eventually we formed our bond after I got him back from the Goblin King.

"Do you think you two will get along?" Rachel asked me.

"I don't know... I don't think we will, she doesn't like me as much as I don't like her. She's always yelling at me, constantly telling me that I need to watch over Toby and that she doesn't go out very much. Yet, she goes out every weekend and some week nights and criticizing me that I should be home more often!" I complained, before taking another bite from the peach.

"Well, you'll be eighteen in two months, so she won't be able to force much down upon you." Courtney said, playfully teasing around with her hair. I simply nodded my head in agreement with her, and the thought of my eighteenth birthday coming up clicked in my head. I haven't thought about it at all this past year, Irene's been harping down on me like crazy and trying to make me conform to her ways. The thought of Irene trying to make me accept her ways made me think about the Goblin King.

Just which of the two is the lesser evil? The Goblin King or Irene?


	4. Chapter 4

My mind was wandering all over the place by the time school let out, my teachers could see it along with some classmates. But no one dared questioned me. Taking in a deep breath, I marched out of the school and headed down the path towards home. Perhaps, I'll go to the park first then head home. Irene can handle Toby for a few more hours.

"Walking home alone, I see?"

Taking in a quick breath, I could hear David right behind me.

"I'm always walking home alone, not like there are other teens on the street that I live upon." I added sass into my voice and he quickly got next to me, walking backwards with that smile on his face.

"Don't you ever go to a friend's house or anything else?" He questioned me.

"Like I have time to visit them. Not even an hour with them, Irene calls and has me sent right home. So, I go to the park. She can't call me there and tell me to come home." I answered back, my voice rough. And quickly enough, I picked up my pace to leave him behind.

"She doesn't treat you right, Sarah, nor does she treat Toby right. Along with your father." He said to me, his voice distant to me. "But, I can. I can treat you better than what she ever can."

I almost stopped in my track, but I quickly took off in a sprint and I didn't hear his voice the rest of the way to the park. When I reached the park, I sat down on a bench trying to get air into my lungs. My head rest on my hands as I tried to clear out my mind, and I stared at the empty park around me. Opening up my bag, I reached into it and pulled out the crystal ball. Staring at it, I could hear the Goblin King's voice.

_How you turn my world, you precious thing._

_You starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done, I've done for you._

_I move the stars for no one._

Quickly, I shoved it in the bag and pulled out the play book. Reading over the lines, I could feel the agitation inside of me growing and I stared up at the blue sky. Closing them, I could feel the wind shifting, bringing in a gentle breeze that most people would wander if the weather was changing again. But I embraced it, as it was cool and soft against my skin, to blow away the warm heat that crashed over us earlier. Some people said that a storm was making its way through, so it must be coming upon us soon enough.

A crack of lightening flashed over the sky, and I jumped with fear rippling through my whole body. Heart racing in my chest, I shoved the play book back into my bag and grabbed the strap, quickly taking off running at a fast pace as the rain came pouring down. My feet sloshed through the puddles that have already formed on the sidewalks and I stopped short at a street corner.

I knew my path back home, but with all the rain it looked like it had changed everything. Of course, I knew that it was the rain playing a trick on me and that nothing had truly changed, but it just looked like it did. Shaking, I was slowly starting to wander why I didn't take a jacket with me this time when I left the house this morning... but then again, I wanted to get out of the house as Irene was barking at me like a mad dog.

"You're freezing." David said behind me, and I felt a warm jacket being placed over my shoulders. Looking at him, his hair didn't hold a single wet droplet and just stared up at the sky.

"What's the matter? Bewildered by the thought that the Goblin King doesn't get wet?" He questioned, his voice a bit teasing. "Well, news for you, I can get wet – if I wanted too."

Just as I was about to step forward, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back as a car came speeding on by; splashing water onto the both of us. Gasping, I could hear him suck in a deep breath and I knew the anger inside of him was starting to boil.

Shoving my wet hair out of my face, I manage to get free from his hold and walked forward. I could feel his eyes staring at me ask I walked away from him and I managed to find my street. Hurrying on down, I put my key into the lock and shoved the door open.

Upstairs, I could hear Toby crying but there was no other sound. Dropping my bag, I quickly ran up stairs and found Toby in is crib. Gently, I picked him up and shushed him the best that I could, walking down stairs and exploring the house to see if either dad or Irene were home. Heading into the garage, Merlin greeted me with happiness and I left the kitchen door open so that he could go inside and lie down near a vent to get warm. Glancing around the garage, both dad and Irene's cars were gone.

I wonder if that was Irene's car that came rushing on by that splashed me and the Goblin King with water.

Shaking my head, I went back inside the house and shut the door behind him. Going upstairs, I put Toby back in his crib with a couple of toys while telling him that I was going to quickly dry off and then I'd be right back to him. He seemed to have understood that as he didn't complain the moment that I walked away from him.

Once dried, Merlin followed me as I went to go check on Toby and saw that he had fallen asleep once more. Letting out a deep sigh, I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch as a hefty sigh came out between my lips. Falling over on the couch, I stared at the photos that were taken a few months back – the fake happiness on mine and Irene's faces, while dad and Toby showed perfect bliss. My eyes glanced over to myself and Toby, the two of us enjoying that we were getting our photo taken. Dad was happy that we got such a perfect photo of the two of us, that one day when Irene wasn't home, he took us both out for ice cream because our relationship with each other had improved.

I was ever so happy that day because Irene wasn't with us. Toby was even happier because he got ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate syrup.

I heard something knock against the door, and slowly getting up I approached the door and opened it. Before me, I saw David and he had that cocky smile on his face.

"May I step inside, Sarah?" He asked, and I moved aside for him to come in. He gently breezed against me, his fingers playfully teasing the ends of my wet hair.

"And so, here you are alone." He said, picking up one of the fruit decorations that Irene had bought one day.

"Toby's upstairs asleep." I told him, and he gave a small nod in agreement. Watching him play with the fake fruit, he tossed it up into the air and instantly caught it. It didn't look fake anymore, and he took a bite out of it.

"Not like she's going to notice a fruit gone. Bet she hasn't looked at these since she got them." He stated before taking another bite out of the fruit.

"And now, I'm going to be the one blamed when she does realize that there is a fruit missing. Or if she finds it eaten." I stated, my voice not kidding around with him.

"Oh, relax my dear, there is nothing to worry about." He said, and gave the fruit another toss into the air. He caught it, and I saw that it had returned back to normal – without a single bite in it. "Magic, my dear, can do all sorts of things."

"Why are you here, Goblin King?" I questioned him.

"My dear, in this world, I am merely David. Not the Goblin King... except to you." He spoke, his voice firm. "No one else knows that I am the Goblin King. Toby doesn't even remember."

"Alright David, just why are you here?" I questioned him once more, my patience slowly running thin with him.

"For you, my dear. I still have an offer for you." He said, landing on a chair and draping his legs over the armrests.

"I won't listen to any of your offers, not a single one. So, whatever it is, you can forget about it and leave." I said, my hands clutching tightly into fists. I could feel myself slowly shaking, either from the cold or the fact that he could do something again like take away Toby or what he did to me in the Labyrinth.

"My dear, in no way this offer is going to harm you. You'll be perfectly safe, your happiness guaranteed." He said, like he genuinely meant his words, "I can treat you better, Sarah, just come with me."

"I can't come with you. I can't." I told him.

"Or is it because you won't, Sarah? Why don't you?"

"Toby still needs me, he knows it. And I can't leave my mother behind."

"You mean Irene correct?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not her. My real mother, Linda. I don't want to leave her behind, she still cares for me even though she isn't here with me right now."

He simply nodded his head at me, and rose up from the chair. Approaching me, he gracefully grabbed my hand and raised it up to his lips where he gently planted a kiss on my knuckles. Looking at him in the eyes, I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks and I saw a genuine smile forming on his face. Letting go of my hand, he brushed my mangled wet hair out off my shoulders and put his hands on either side of my face.

My heart was fluttering inside of my chest as I shut my eyes, and within an instant I heard the sound of a car door shutting. My eyes burst open and I saw that the Goblin King was gone, like he was never here at all. Shaking off the daze feeling that was brushing over me, I went to see who had arrived home and the sight of dad's car put me at ease.


	5. Chapter 5

The week slowly passed on by, sometimes starting and ending with ease or beginning with hostility. Irene and I kept on at each other, though there are mornings where we can tolerate each other. To a small degree.

David continued to hang about around the school, even to the point where he is sitting next to me at lunch. Throughout Tuesday, I used my hair to create a divider between myself and David as I ate my lunch... though by Thursday, I was staring at him as he told us a whimsical story of the Labyrinth. My heart was thudding in my chest whenever his eyes would land upon me. And right before he could give out the ending, we all heard the bell ringing that lunch was over and we all should head to class now. Out of everyone, I was the only one who didn't groan.

"Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow to tell you all the ending." He said, his sneer on his face and girls walked by him, a couple throwing him a few winks. Walking with them, my eyes glanced over David and I could see the faint pain setting in his eyes, but one blink later it was wiped away like I never saw it there.

Sitting down in my English class, I listened to my teacher drone on over definitions and giving out examples in the darkened room as she went through slides. Leaning back in my seat, I looked down at my journal that I had been doodling on and saw that I had been drawing a Jareth – the same smile, make up, and the few details of his outfit when I danced with him at the ball he created. Slowly, I turned the page over and placed my pencil down on the desk, without anyone ever noticing.

_Jareth's P.O.V_

I sat in the teacher lounge with a couple of other teachers, listening to what they have to say about the students. The principal was even in here with us, and I shared a few good laughs with him. He gave me a small pat on the shoulder, and I could only grin up at him like I didn't mind it at all. But in my head, I was thinking about making him regret that motion later on when I get the chance.

After a few minutes of us all merely talking, the women who works under the principal came in with a note in her hands. She passed it off to the principle, and I could see the grave look on her face as she walked out. Looking at the principle, I raised a simple eyebrow as his face showed concern.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I questioned him, trying not to show annoyed but more concern.

"It's nothing important for you to know, David." He simply said, but his words didn't stop there. "I just need to get Sarah Williams down to my office."

"If you want sir, I can fetch her for you. I don't mind running something as simple as this." I said to him, hiding my excitement of having to go and fetch her. He looked down at me for a few seconds, then finally relented and motioned me to follow him. Getting up from my seat, I followed after him and he got his receptionist to write down a room number on a piece of paper, told me to get her and that she takes her stuff with her too. Taking it, I quickly went off to fetch the Miss Sarah Williams for them.

The smile on my face that I was going to be able to get a few mere minutes alone with her before anyone else interrupted us.

_Back to Sarah's P.o.V_

Drumming my fingers gently, I almost had my head down on the desk when there was a light knock on the door and we all saw David sticking his head into the classroom. Our teacher stared at him for a second and he simply gave her a charming smile.

"The principle sent me to fetch Sarah Williams, didn't give me a reason why. He also said that she should bring her stuff, too." He replied with rather ease.

Looking at the teacher, she nodded her head for me to go and I gathered my stuff rather quickly. Soon enough, I was out in the hallway with David. I thought the silence between us was going to be the death of me.

"So, quiet and shy when I'm the only one with you?"

"I'm only like that because I know you can't do anything when there is a crowd around you." I stated the fact, plain and clear.

"Sarah, my dear, you make it sound like I wanted to hurt you."

"Perhaps, you wanted too. You gave me a peach that put me in a trance to make me forget and end up in a masquerade ball with you." I said the last two words like they were drenched with hot poison. He seemed to get the message and stayed quiet for a few split seconds, but soon enough he spoke out.

"The peach had no true intention on hurting you... just to make you see." David said, and I could tell that he was thinking of his next words to say. "See a worth that you could have been given. To see something that I would give to you." Glancing at his face, I could see that he was really thinking of the right words to say to me.

"If this is about your offer, then keep it to yourself."

"But Sarah, you don't even know what I have to offer you." He spoke, like he was trying to convince me to take on his offer.

"You have no power over me." I spoke out, my voice firm and I heard his footsteps stop. I didn't want to look behind me nor stop in my tracks, I just kept pressing on to the principal's office. When I reached it, I had to wait awhile as another student had been escorted to for him for some kind of bad behavior and I stared up at the ceiling. I was confused and nervous as to why I was asked to come here, but I bet David would know because of his crystal balls. Slowly the words came into my head of what I said to him and I buried my face into my hands.

"Miss Williams, you may step inside now." The receptionist told me after what seemed to be an eternity. Getting up from my seat, I headed into the principal's office and sat down on one of the chairs. Glancing at the principal, I could see that he had a heavy look to his face as he got up from the desk and closed the door.

_Jareth's P.O.V_  
I simply watched Sarah from the crystal ball, while sitting on a chair in the library. I didn't give a care to hear any voices right now as I could see Sarah, crying out in pain and sorrow. I knew that if I heard her cries, I could at most barge in and take her away to the Labyrinth – because whatever that man had to tell her; it broke her. And I wasn't liking it at all to see her like this.

Hurt, sad, full of pain – it put a scornful look on my face.

Few minutes later, I saw Irene step into the office. She didn't have Toby with her, so that concerned me... but she wasn't showing any support or sympathy to Sarah. Once I saw the two stepped outside the school doors, Irene forced Sarah into the car and began to berate her. What she said, I wished that I knew now, for I've heard them I would have personally send her to the Bog of Eternal Stench and not allow her to step foot outside of it. Ever.

Making my crystal ball disappear, I took my leave to catch up with Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note:  
Oh my god - I nearly left this story alone for about a year; but I am back to work on it! To those who have been waiting for the next chapter, here it is at long last! Yay!

Also, I have updated previous chapters a small bit - either because of typos, I needed to change a sentence or two, or some other reason (like words being smashed together).

* * * * * * * *

Friday morning, all the girls were gossiping to each other as they waited for class to begin. No one had seen David all morning, and the girls figured he was just running late to surprise us by coming in at a random moment. The bell rang and our teacher walked in; he sat on the edge of the stage for a moment before telling us that David had been called back to work and he flew out yesterday evening. I could hear the girls groaning at the news as they wouldn't hear the rest of his Labyrinth story.

I simply let out a deep sigh as I felt a bit of weight being lifted off my shoulders now that he wasn't here at school. I didn't have to worry about him.

By the end of the class period, most of the girls were still complaining about David not being here at the school. Some of the boys saw this as a relief as now their girlfriends won't be so fixated on David. Sitting down in the cafeteria, I didn't really feel like talking with anyone so I just listened in on the conversations.

Everyone was full of buzz and no one really bothered me at all. Near the end of lunch, I had my bag over my shoulder and left the cafeteria. Shoving open a door, I stepped into the library and took in a deep breath. Silence flooded over me and I went down the aisles of shelved books. My fingertips running over the book spines.

My mind fluttered about the thought of "David" leaving like he did without saying another word to me. He didn't confront me before he left and I didn't like it.

* * * * * * * *

"Jesus Christ," Robert spoke as he hung up the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

"Robert?" Irene questioned, leaning against the doorway.

"That was a lawyer." Robert said to her. "Apparently Linda got a few things updated on the papers over Sarah."

"What do you mean by that? What could she has possibly updated?" Irene said.

"She added a guardian for Sarah in case anything was to happen to her or if Sarah didn't want to stay here anymore," Robert spoke. "And if something happens to me as well."

"And here I thought I was the guardian of Sarah in case something happened." Irene stated.

"No, after the divorce Linda and I never thought about guardianship." Robert told her, "I never thought of it after we got married."

"Are we required to tell Sarah about this?" Irene asked him.

"No, I don't think we have to, but Sarah has the right to know. I mean, what if she doesn't want to live with us anymore and go to where her mother is? Since her mother appointed this man as a guardian, Sarah has the choice to go live with him."

Irene shifted a small bit, glancing down at the floor. "Then there's not much of a choice is there, Robert?"

"No, no there's not." Robert said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Who's her new guardian? The man that Linda ran off to be with?" Irene asked him.

"A man name David. I don't know how she met him or anything, because she never spoke of him to me when we were married." Robert spoke, "It's rather odd that she never said a thing to me."

"It is rather odd, perhaps Linda didn't trust you enough to know about him." Irene said to him, walking behind Robert and placing her hands on his shoulders.

Robert let out a deep sigh and stared up at Irene, "So, what happened the other day? Why was Sarah home early?"

"Something about her mother, I didn't ask for the details. They gave Sarah the news and she hasn't spoken a word to me since." Irene said.

"Do you think something bad happened to Linda?" Robert questioned to Irene.

"By God, I hope not." Irene spoke, throwing her hands into the air.

Robert muttered under his breath, letting out another deep sigh as he got up from his chair. "Well, Sarah will be home soon," Robert spoke to Irene. "It's Friday night, why don't we go out for dinner?"

* * * * * * * *

I could hear the storm clouds booming above me as rain came pouring down while I bolted down the streets. There was no time for me to go to the park and rehearse lines or be away from the house. Now, I was going to be locked inside all day.

Running up her porch steps, I put the key into the lock and shoved over the door; only to close it moments after. My breathing was hard and I dropped my bag to floor, quickly shoving it against the nearby wall. Everything was quiet for a few seconds, until I heard the sound of Irene cooing happily at Toby as dad whistled a small bit from his office. No one greeted me, so I didn't bother saying any greeting to them.

Making my way upstairs, I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it before I threw myself down on my bed. Beyond the door, I heard Irene shouting that I was home and dad came up to my door. He told me that he and Irene will be going out for dinner and there are plenty of leftovers in the fridge for us both or I could make something else to eat. About half an hour later, the two of them left the house.

Sitting up on my bed, I could feel the weight of my wet hair pulling down on my head. Letting out a deep sigh, I grabbed my hairbrush as I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom where I plugged in the hairdryer and began to dry my hair. I didn't want to catch a head cold, especially not in this kind of weather. Glancing up at the mirror, I saw Jareth standing there in the doorway. He was playing around with a crystal ball in his hands with a faint smile on his face that was soft and genuine as he glanced up at me. Quickly turning off the hairdryer, I spun around to see if he was truly there, but he was not; turning back to the mirror, I no longer saw his reflection.

Putting the hairbrush and hairdryer down on the vanity, I decided to give up on my hair and walked out into the hallway as a loud crash of thunder shook the whole house. The sound sent Merlin barking and Toby's cries began.

"Oh no," I muttered as I went to grab Toby to calm him down. Cradling him in my arms, I moved quickly downstairs to hush Merlin.

Merlin was bouncing around in the living room, barking at his loudest while Toby continued to cry. "Merlin, please be quiet. It's only thunder, you've heard it before. It's lightning, that you should be afraid of, not thunder."

His barking stopped and he glanced up at me, letting out deep breaths of air as his tongue stuck out his mouth. Letting out a deep sigh, he went up onto the couch and I turned by attention back to Toby. He was still crying up a storm as I lightly bounced him in my arms.

"Toby, please calm down. Everything is fine now," I pleased to him, but his wailing continued on. Letting out a deep sigh, I continued on trying to sooth him. For the next three hours, I did everything that I could to make him stop - I read him books, turned on his favorite TV show, bounced him some more, singing to him, rehearsed lines from different plays, even handing him Lancelot. He simply threw Lancelot away from him.

"Oh Toby," I complained with a tired breath as I bounced him once more. Walking down a hallway, thunder boomed once more and Toby cried even more as I comforted him. My eyes glanced over at a mirror and I saw Jareth staring at me as he leaned up against the wall. 

"Jareth," I called out to him with a pleading tone. "Please, help me out. Please. Toby isn't calming down and I know he likes you... So, please help me. Do it for Toby."

In a split second, Jareth's reflection disappeared from the mirror as another clap of thunder shook the house. Toby's wailing continued as I tried to shush him, my eyes glancing away from the mirror. My heart dropped in disbelief that Jareth disappeared like that even with me pleading to him.

"Oh Toby, please, please calm down." I said to him as I patted his back. At that moment he finally quieted down and was asleep.

"Is that all you needed? Oh Toby," I laughed until I felt a pair of hands go around my waist. Sucking in a deep breath, I heard Jareth's laughter.

"You're welcome my dear," Jareth said to me. Turning my head towards the mirror, he kept his hands on my waist as he smiled looked over at the mirror as well. His eyes glanced down at me and his chin rested on top of my head. My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt the blush rising to my cheeks.


End file.
